


sunshine

by nyahaba (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Freeform, I'm sorry I ever wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nyahaba
Summary: Shouyou was truly the sun, he lit up anybody's bad day and never hesitated to make somebody smile.He was the light of Kenma's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this on kenma's birthday and that makes me sad  
> whoops please enjoy though

It was sprinkling, lightly, the kind where the sun still shined upon the earth as the drops fell. The kind of weather that made you happy even though you were bound to rained on after.

"Hey," Shouyou spoke in an almost whispered tone, "it's just one year, right?"

Kenma nodded softly, "It'll be over before you know it."

One year left before they could be together again, the first year of university and the last year of high school. 

\--

Shouyou had barely made it into the university, very few points above the passing requirements. He had barely convinced the school to let him room with Kenma either, but it all worked out anyway.

Those were the things that Kenma held onto. Everyone else might've thought Shouyou could barely do anything on his own, but Kenma knew Shouyou was far above the rest in a way all on his own. 

"You don't mind keeping this in your room, do you?" Shouyou asked a few days after moving in, holding his old Karasuno jersey out for Kenma. It was folded neatly, presumably by his sister who had helped him pack. 

"Of course not." Kenma took it gingerly, like it would shrivel up at any touch. 

"Thanks! I would probably lose it or something, my room's always a mess." Shouyou laughed sheepishly, his face turning light pink. It took that moment for Kenma to realize Shouyou had tiny little freckles decorating his nose, like little fairy lights in a child's bedroom.

\--

Shouyou came crashing into the apartment one day, late in the afternoon.

"I bought you this, see!" he called out as he pulled out a small cardboard box out of the plastic bag. 

It was a box of tea, some herbal blend that was supposed to be calming and refreshing. Lemon. 

"It's good, Natsu was talking all about it! I thought you'd like it too!" His eyes sparkled when he spoke, gazing right into Kenma's. 

Kenma didn't like any citrus flavors, lemon especially. He took the box from Shouyou and smiled gently. "Thank you. I love it."

\--

Apparently all of the Hinata family looked similar and acted similar. The only suprise was Hinata Natsu's height. 

Her hair was a mess of curls, just like her brother. She had freckles. She always wore a big grin.  
She was a solid one hundred eighty centimeters though, quite tall for her age.

"Anyway, I'm glad I finally get to meet you! My brother talks about you all the time, even when he comes to my basketball games." Her laugh was as clear as a bell, the kind you wanted to be a part of.

Shouyou laughed along, although he paused for a second and gave Kenma a huge grin.

\--

It was oddly quiet in the apartment, no sounds other then the building's generator and the neighbor's occasional voice slipping through the walls. 

Kenma slowly opened the door to his room. It was small but cozy, college textbooks lined the shelves and paperwork topped the desk. 

Shouyou's jersey sat on top of the dresser, the white number ten visible. It was hard not to think of all the freakishly quick sets or the amazing jumps Shouyou had preformed while wearing the jersey. It was too much.

Kenma left the room, closing it behind him. 

\--

Instead of the boxes of lemon tea that usually stood in the shelves, there was an empty space. Nothing. Gone. 

Kenma turned to the worker stocking the nearby shelf and pointed to where the tea was supposed to be. “Um, excuse me, do you by any chance have any of this tea left in stock?”

The worker turned, his eyes were only half-way open and his black curls were messy. “Oh, um, the Herbal Citrus Tea? The company went bankrupt because nobody was buying the products. We have store brand if you’d prefer that.”

Kenma nodded, casting his gaze towards the ground. “No thanks,” He muttered in reply. 

\--

‘I’m sorry’ were words that everybody said when it happened. New friends, old friends, classmates and family. 

A old colleague with brown hair and freckles. A small girl with blonde hair, with somebody he recognized as her girlfriend in tow. A tall man with white hair. Many more people. 

Nothing hurt more then when Natsu herself said it. 

She stood tall, although it was obvious her shoulders were shaking slightly. She didn’t even look Kenma in the eye, just walked over to his side and stayed there. 

They both stood there for a while, looking on while others mourned. “He would’ve wanted us to be happy.” Natsu finally said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, he would’ve.” Kenma replied, just to be polite. 

 

\--

It was a week after that gathering. Everyday had been a boring routine. There was no one to come home to or cook for. 

There was no more gifts from caretakers or guests, life was forcing him to continue on. 

It was hard to continue on when the person you truly loved was gone. The person who he should’ve told but didn’t. Didn’t because he was scared.

He regretted that now.

Kenma Kozume had learned what it was like for the light of your life to leave you.  
What is was like for the sun to stop shining.

**Author's Note:**

> \- if there were any errors, please feel free to tell me!  
> \- if you want to come on tumblr and yell at me for being such a horrible person i give you permission, contact me @Inuoka-sou or @autistic-ushijima


End file.
